Overleg gebruiker:Dmitri
Welkom! Je kan ook het sjabloon:infobox inwoner gebruiken, en voel je vrij om een huisje te maken. 29 mrt 2007 19:22 (UTC) Build NV 13 jun 2007 13:07 (UTC) Manhatten Bedoel je niet Manhattan? 30 jun 2007 13:49 (UTC) :Ja, weet ik. --Dmitri 30 jun 2007 13:50 (UTC) Fastbit Is Fastbit eigenlijk ook van jouw? -- 3 jul 2007 08:21 (UTC) :Jep, in ieder geval, ik heb hem zelf aangemaakt. --Dmitri 3 jul 2007 09:00 (UTC) ::Ben je nog van plan er iets mee te doen? Zie ook al eens op MenM Corp. voor meer info over WTMC. -- 3 jul 2007 09:43 (UTC) ::: Zou ik dat mogen overnemen? Vermits jij toch al WTInternet hebt. Kan ik het verder uitwerken. -- 3 jul 2007 17:57 (UTC) WTMC Wat ik al heb gedaan: * Pagina MenM Corp. aangepast * Sjabloon MenM Corp. veranderd (geen logo's meer behalve dat van MenM Corp.) * Sjabloon WTMC aangepast Wat er nog moet gebeuren: * Alle pagina's van WTMC verder uitwerken * Op elke pagina van WTMC het sjabloon zetten (MenM Corp./WTMC) * Elke pagina bij de categorie MenM Corp. zetten (gedaan --Dmitri 3 jul 2007 17:47 (UTC)) * Pagina WTMC bewerken Eventueel zou ik ook graag hebben, maar daar moet nog over worden gesproken: * Sjabloon WTMC hernoemen nr MenM Corp./WTMC (gedaan -- 7 jul 2007 14:14 (UTC)) * Witte Tijgers Media Corp. hernoemen naar White Tigers Over deze 2 laatste moeten we het dus nog eens hebben, mr kan jij miss die 3 puntjes erboven al doen? -- 3 jul 2007 17:19 (UTC) : Wil je, als je nog eens tijd hebt, er nog wat verder aan doen? Heb je ondertussen je aandelen gegeven. Zou ik ook FastBit mogen overnemen, kan ik MenM Distributions verder uitwerken. -- 7 jul 2007 14:14 (UTC) ::Nee. (misschien later) --Dmitri 7 jul 2007 14:26 (UTC) Tijd? Zie jij het nog wel zitten om WTMC te draaien? Is al in tijden niet meer veranderd, net zoals Fastbit. Zou ik dat laatste nu mogen overnemen, je hebt er 2 zinnen over getypt en daarna heb je er niets meer aan gedaan. Dus als je tijd hebt, wil je dan verder werken aan WTMC. Als je er voor vrijdagavond niet aan gewerkt hebt, ga ik de nodige aanpassingen doen, of je het nu goedvind of niet. -- 18 jul 2007 17:35 (UTC) Ik heb een tijdje ff niets meer gedaan en ik ben daarna op vakantie geweest en trouwens over anderhalve week ga ik weer voor 2 weken weg, daarna pas kan ik weer meer gaan doen. Over WTMC gesproken ik zal kijken wat ik kan aanpassen... --Dmitri 5 aug 2007 16:05 (UTC) : Ik heb het automerk Carrus opgericht, jij bent verantwoordelijk voor dit bedrijf. Verder ga ik nog voor maandag WTMC grondig herstructureren. -- 24 aug 2007 16:53 (UTC) Herstructurering Dit is de toekomst van MenM Corp. Momenteel hebben we 5 dochterbedrijven: * MenM Media * MenM Distibutions * MenM-Quality (grote veranderingen) * Èta (wordt verkocht) * We Like It! (nog verder uit te breiden) * WTMC (1 grote warboel, geen specifieke markt) * Carrus (pas opgericht, verder uitbereiden) De nieuwe onderverdeling is als volgt: * MenM Media ** Alpha ** Vac. ** Tv-gids (hernoemen?) ** The Time (nieuw) ** Sience Central (hernoemen? UtoPi bv, jij blijft er de leiding over hebben.) * MenM Distributions ** MenM mobile ** MenM call ** MenM tv ** Vrij Internet (Hernoemen nr MenM adsl) ** FastBit (overkopen? Hernoemen nr MenM vdsl of mee laten opgaan in MenM adsl) * MenM Sport Teams ** MenM-Quality (Hernoemen nr MenM Cycling Team) ** ... (op zoek naar nieuw sportteam, ideetje?) * We Like It! (geen diensten, enkel evenementen, ideetjes?) * White Tigers (zelfde als MenM Distributions, enkel de goedkoper tov kwalitatief) ** WT mobile (verder uitwerken) ** WT phone (hernoemen nr WT call, nog op te richten) ** WT internet (hernoemen nr WT adsl, verder uitwerken) ** WT tv (nog op te richten) * Libertan Car ** Carrus (verder uitwerken) ** ... (merk van vrachtwagens, nog op te richten) ** ... (merk van sportwagens, nog op te richten) Deze herstructurering zou gedaan moeten zijn tegen 1 september 2007. Het enige probleem kan wel WTStudios vormen, daar kunnen we eventueel een apart dochterbedrijf van maken of onderbrengen bij media. -- 25 aug 2007 11:45 (UTC) Toekomst van White Tigers Ik weet niet hoe jij de toekomst ziet van White Tigers, maar omdat WT er nog al zielig bijstaat ben ik met de Minister van Media tot het volgende akoord gekomen: * White Tigers heeft tot 1 oktober om zowel WTMobile, WTPhone en WTInternet verder uit te werken. Dit moet de goedkopere varrianten van MenM Distributions worden!!! ** Indien dit niet gebeurd ben ik genoodzaakt WT failliet te verklaren en zal WT enkel nog voortbestaan als het goedkope abonnement van alle operators en dergelijke van MenM Distributions. Daarbij voeg ik persoonlijk nog volgende eisen: * Science central moet ook tegen 1 oktober 24/24 uitzenden en verder worden uitgewerkt. Daarbij moet ook de naam veranderd worden in UtoPi, maar daarvoor zal ik wel zorgen. ** Indien dit niet gebeurd raakt u al uw "macht" over UtoPi kwijt en zal ik verder verantwoordelijk zijn voor deze zender en het een en ander aanpassen. * WTStudios moet tegen 31 oktober uitgewerkt worden. Deze naam moet ook worden aangepast en onder MenM Media geplaatst worden. ** Indien dit niet gebeurd zullen de plannen voor eens en voor altijd opgeborgen worden. * Je moet de merken van Libertan Car verder uitwerken tegen 31 oktober. ** Indien dit niet gebeurd heeft u ook hierover niets meer te zeggen. *'Indien er een van de 4 eisen niet is gedaan, verliest u uw aandelen van MenM Corp., u weze gewaarschuwd.' Indien u hier niet mee akkoord bent of vragen heeft, gelieve dan iets te laten weten. Ik doe dit niet om je te pesten, maar uit pure noodzaak. Bedrijven van 3 regels per pagina worden hier helaas niet getollereerd en zeker niet binnen MenM Corp. -- 3 sep 2007 17:04 (UTC) Editie 2 van The MenM Corp. Time Politiek He D, wil jij je mening laten horen in Libertas? Wordt dan nu lid van een van de grootste partijen van Libertas, de DP! Alexandru hr. 22 sep 2007 09:50 (UTC) : Ik kan je dit ten zeerste aanraden. MenM Corp. Ik stuur je deze keer geen klachten- of dreigbrief of iets wat daarop lijkt, maar een simpele vraag waarvan ik hoop dat jij er eerlijk antwoord op geeft. :Wat vind jij van MenM Corp., de veranderingen die ik heb doorgevoerd en het wijzigen van enkele van jouw plannen? Het klinkt miss raar, maar omdat ik toch niet de indruk wil geven dat ik een dictator ben, maar ik wil gewoon een bloeiende holding draaiende houden. Verder heb ik ook al opgemerkt dat je het een en ander gewijzigd en toegevoegd hebt aan Carrus. Ik vind dat schitterend werk en van mij mag je zelfs de oorspronkelijke merknamen aanpassen (deze zijn niet heel creatief, ik weet het). Verde wil ik ook benadrukken dat jij de leiding hebt over heel Libertan Car en dat je er ten alle tijden een merk aan mag toevoegen. Wat dacht je er bijvoorbeeld van als we van Sensation een heel merk van sportwagens maakten? Of van een vrachtwagenmerk. Als je ideeën hebt mag je deze altijd zeggen en dan kan ik je er eventueel bij helpen. -- 22 sep 2007 17:37 (UTC) :Oké. Wel vind ik misschien dat het logo van carrus anders moet. Het moet op een auto kunnen. Snap je, zoiets als bij Mercedes dat wieltje is makkelijk te herkennen zonder tekst er bij. En ik denk niet dat je op de voorkant van een auto de hele merknaam gaat opschrijven. Dus de tekst moet eronder. Ik ga eens kijken... En over MenM. Corp; het nieuwe logo vindt ik geen grote verbetering wel blijft het het een groeinde en vooral goed bedrijf! --Dmitri 1 okt 2007 11:50 (UTC) The MenM Corp. Time - Editie 3 - Woensdag 1 oktober 2007 Uitkopen Beste Dimitri U beschikt over 5% van de aandelen van MenM Corp. Nu was mijn vraag of u deze zou willen ruilen tegen Houston of iets anders wat u intresseerd. Laat het weten op mijn overlegpagina. Indien u niet heeft geantwoord voor 1 november 2007 ga ik er van uit dat u akkoord bent met deze ruil. Ondergetekende, 19 okt 2007 16:51 (UTC) :Heb geantwoord op je gebruikerspagina: nee --Dmitri 29 okt 2007 19:15 (UTC) ::Heb je intresse in iets anders? -- 30 okt 2007 19:45 (UTC) :::Ik heb gezien daat je weer 100% aandelen wilt hebben. Maar ik bezit toch Libertan Car... Hoe zit dat? --Dmitri 31 okt 2007 17:12 (UTC) :::: Neenee, je bent verantwoordelijk voor LC. Dat was de afspraak die we hebben gemaakt. Wat betreft LC, ik heb ook nog Biggie Automobili gekocht en je mag de 2 merken aanpassen en aan LC toevoegen. -- 31 okt 2007 17:19 (UTC) :::::Ik vind dat er dan wel een andere naam voor moet komen. --Dmitri 2 nov 2007 19:25 (UTC) :::::: Ik was aan het denken om enkel de 2 merken over te houden. Biggie Automobili zou anders een autofabrikant in een autofabrikant zijn. Snap je? -- 2 nov 2007 19:46 (UTC) Werknemer Beste Dimitri U bent officieel in dienst bij MenM Corp. en draagt de verantwoordelijkheid over Libertan Car. Jammer genoeg vinden wij dat uw bijdrage ondermaats zijn en daarom stel ik voor dat als u tegen ten laatste 1 november 2007 niet doet, u op staande voet wordt ontslagen. Ondergetekende, 19 okt 2007 17:42 (UTC) :Heb geantwoord op je gebruikerspagina. --Dmitri 29 okt 2007 19:16 (UTC) Uitkopen (2) Beste U reageerde wel op mijn eerdere melding, maar verder dan dat is het jammer genoeg niet gekomen. Daarom vraag ik u nogmaals of u uw 5% van de aandelen van MenM Corp. niet wilt ruilen tegen iets wat u graag wilt. U kan ook kiezen om mij een bedrijf voor u te laten oprichten met alles erop en eraan. Gelieve te reageren voor zaterdag 10 november 2007 op mijn overlegpagina. Indien ik geen reactie van u ontvang (goed- of kwaadschiks), ontneem ik u meteen van de aandelen van MenM Corp. Hooggeachtend, 2 nov 2007 19:24 (UTC) :Misschien een bedrijf dat onderzoek doet naar kernfusie. Ik weet nog niet... geef me de tijd tot 20 november. --Dmitri 2 nov 2007 19:59 (UTC) :: Oké, ik verleng de deadline tot 20 november voor u, maar ik wil ten laatste op 13 november weten wat voor bedrijf ik moet oprichten. Laat dit maar weten op mijn OP. -- 3 nov 2007 09:39 (UTC) :: Zie mij OP -- 11 nov 2007 13:42 (UTC) ::: Geef je me nog een naam of niet? Je hebt nog maar 3 dagen é. -- 14 nov 2007 14:23 (UTC) Politiek Zou jij geen lid willen worden van de Democratische Partij? Alexandru hr. 27 nov 2007 16:20 (UTC)